pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kerry Doofenshmirtz
Kerry Doofenshmirtz is a mysterious girl Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher meet when trave lling into the future. Though it is unknown to her, Kerry is a clone of both Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus. Cloning As mentioned above, Kerry is a clone with DNA samples from both Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus. The doctor had decided that he needed someone to take his place as owner of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., and decided to make a clone for if he were to retire or pass away. However, as usual Agent P had arrived in time to foil the doctor's plan, but things didn't go as planned for the both of them when Perry's DNA accidentally got into the cloning device, thus creating Kerry. Though she is a very sweet girl and very admiring to both her DNA donors, Perry didn't seem to take the news as well as Doofenshmirtz had and has yet to accept her, leaving Kerry alone with the doctor. Doofenshmirtz, however, was more than willing to take care of the one-quarter-playtpus/three-quarters-human clone and adopted her as his own daughter. Physical appearance Kerry has light brown hair that is a bit past shoulder-length, with a hint of teal which is appearantly natural. She likes to keep a small pony-tail tied around the oddly coloured hair. Her eyes are an extremely pale blue, making her seem surreal-- dream-like. But the most odd thing about her appearance is her tangarine beaver tail, reminding Phineas and Ferb of their own semi-aquatic mammal. Kerry's regular attire is a black turtle-neck, a labcoat and a red skirt. The labcoat and turtle-neck are apparently things she has picked up on from her "mother". Personality Kerry is a kind, soft-spoken girl who is an einstein at science, but finds sports extremely difficult and confusing, making her almost the complete opposite of her best friend Rina Finalheart She is also sensitive when the conversation turns to family, because she doesn't know much about her own and Dr. D refuses to talk to her about her "Father"/ The other DNA donor. (Considering Kerry calls Doofenshmirtz her mother) She was also named "Kerry" because Heinz found it appropriate, claiming that she looked more like her "father" then her "mother", thus her name ended up sounding like her Perry's, which to her is still unknown. Kerry takes an interest in the Flynn brothers, because she says they "remind her of somone". She also has a bit of a crush on Ferb, who seems completely unaware and rather uninterested. Early years From the past to the present, the only freedom of the outside world to Kerry was the huge balcony in the middle of the D.E.I building. She found it was fine, and quite liked the idea of spending more time with her small family and Rina. Present At the age of 7, Kerry snuck out, when needing more parts to fix an old broken robot that she found somewhere in the D.E.I building. That day, she discovered that the outside world had so much more gizmos and gadgets then the ones that were at home, so she snuck out more often. This lead her to meet Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher and the gang, as she and her best friend decides to help them travel to their original timeline. Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Girl Category:Ferb ships Category:Shy Category:Characters from the future